freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Balloon Boy
Were you looking for one of the minigames from the third game titled "BB's Air Adventure" or one of his counterparts: Phantom BB or Nightmare BB? FNaF2= Balloon Boy, abbreviated to on the Custom Night screen, is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, an orange triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the other new animatronics, he has blushed cheeks, which are colored rosy red. He wears a red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. His arms are stubby and thin with fingerless, round hands. In his right hand, he holds a large, red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!". Behavior BB is completely inactive on Night 1, meaning that he will only start to move on Night 2. He starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to The Office via the Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, the player can hear him saying "Hello," "Hi," or simply giggling. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden. Balloon Boy is the only animatronic that will not kill the player, but rather disable the lights (the Air Vent Lights and Flashlight). When the lights are disabled by Balloon Boy, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. Putting the head on while he is looking into The Office through the vent until the player hears him crawling back through the vents will prevent him from fully entering The Office. Upon exiting the vent, he will return to the Game Area, and his cycle will repeat. However, the player should be advised that the banging noise might possibly be an animatronic besides Balloon Boy entering or exiting The Office or vents. After that, once Balloon Boy enters, his body will be fully visible, and nothing will make him leave, therefore making the entire night almost impossible (unless the player is close enough to 6 AM or if Foxy never enters the hall, which may rarely occur if Foxy's A.I. is set to 0 on the Custom Night). He will not enter The Office if the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. If the player pulls up the Monitor while BB is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, he will enter The Office while laughing constantly. Once inside, he disables the Flashlight, as well as the Left and Right Air Vent's blind spot lights. This leaves the player susceptible to Foxy's attack, as well as being unable to check each vent's blind spot for other animatronics. Once inside The Office, BB will not leave until the night ends, should the player survive. Trivia *BB is not aggressive and is the only animatronic in the game who doesn't directly attack the player. Thus, he is one of three animatronics without a jumpscare. The two others are Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. **In the third game, however, Phantom BB has a jumpscare, unlike the original BB. *BB and The Puppet are the only animatronics who do not have counterparts in the first game, making them completely original to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **They are also the only two non-animalistic animatronics in the series. While BB clearly appears to be based on a human, The Puppet has a unique design of its own. *BB is the only animatronic who speaks in full words, with a non-distorted human voice. *When he is in the Left Air Vent, the balloon and sign he holds disappear. He appears to somehow retrieve them when he comes into The Office. *BB is one out of the two animatronics introduced in the second game whose endoskeleton eyes never show, with the other being Toy Bonnie. **However, there is a rare chance that upon death, Toy Bonnie's eyeless screen is seen, making BB the only new animatronic to bear their real eyes all the time. **Furthermore, if one takes in account the similar eyeless screens of Freddy Fazbear and Foxy in the same game as well as the Night 3 cutscene, in which Bonnie and Chica appear to have no eyes, BB is the only one of all the antagonists to always have intact, human-like eyeballs. **In fact, no part of BB's endoskeleton is ever seen. *It is possible that BB's constant giggling and talking lures the newer animatronics into The Office since Phone Guy mentions that they are attracted by noises and move toward where the people are. *BB is the only animatronic that doesn't appear in the Death Minigames. *Strangely, BB can go under The Office table on occasion. However, his eyes, nose, eyelids, cheeks, and hat change color. This version of BB is thought to be simply a hallucination. **The full image in the game file shows that this odd colored BB's hat does not possess propeller. ***The name of the image of this odd colored BB is called JJ in the game file (while using Multimedia Fusion Developer), hinting that this is rather BB's female counterpart than being BB himself. *BB is one of four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before entering The Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, and Chica. *BB's figurine (obtained by beating Night 7's Night of Misfits preset) shows him with a round, red nose that reaches his eyes, instead of his small, triangular nose. *BB is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is awarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset, the other being Toy Bonnie. *When BB is in The Office, while Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Freddy is in The Office at the same time, he cannot be seen. However, his laugh can be heard. **Golden Freddy and BB can be seen in The Office together on rare occasions. *Similar to the toy animatronics and The Puppet, BB was said to be scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *When BB is seen in cameras and the Left Air Vent blind spot, he has black buttons, however in The Office he has white buttons. This may be because of the lighting though it is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon. *BB is the only animatronic not mentioned by Phone Guy. *Some members of the community have compared Balloon Boy to the Villager from the Animal Crossing series, specifically his Super Smash Bros. incarnation. Both have a similar appearance (small, large round head with triangular nose, stubby arms with spherical hands) and both attack in a more indirect way, compared to the other characters, that includes the usage of balloons. **The Villager also has a popular alternate interpretation as a psychotic killer underneath a more innocent exterior, to which Balloon Boy has some similar attributes. *His laugh is sometimes audible when he isn't moving. *BB and Toy Freddy are the only two animatronics who only appear in one camera feed in the trail from their starting position to The Office, being the Left Air Vent and Game Area, respectively. *BB can leave the Game Area and the Left Air Vent without causing a static error. **The same is also true for Foxy. *BB is one of five animatronics to not be seen in a party room, the others being Toy Freddy, Foxy, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy. *BB's hand clips through his sleeve while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. **BB's hip also clips into the floor while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. *BB is the third shortest animatronic of the entire series, after Plushtrap and Nightmare Freddy's mini Freddies from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. |-| FNaF3 = makes his second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He appears only in the box filled with empty animatronics in The Office. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Oddly, the BB paper plate doll also appears to have been salvaged, and it shows no signs of decay despite being at least 30 years old. Appearance BB's head is clearly empty with a lack of eyes as well as his nose, making it somewhat resemble a skull. His paper doll is in the box as well. His body is not visible in the box. Minigame BB's biggest appearance is in the minigame "BB's Air Adventure". The player can access this minigame at any time on any night, by going to CAM 08 and double-clicking the drawing of BB on the wall. In this minigame, the player (playing as BB) must collect eight red balloons scattered throughout a map. Seven can be collected by simply walking to the right, and upon doing this, an Exit door will appear. Touching said door will end the minigame, or the player can continue the minigame, as instructed below. Once the first seven balloons are collected, the player can jump out of an invisible exit at the top left corner of the room. Once the player does this, they will fall to a black-and-white area, until they hit the ground, in which case they can proceed to the left to enter another area. They will then encounter another Exit door, and as before, touching said door will end the minigame. The player must touch this exit door, exit the minigame, and then re-enter the minigame and repeat this all. Once the player collects the seven balloons again and jumps through the invisible hole again, then red balloons should appear as static platforms underneath where BB is falling, leading to a blue platform with a child that appears to be dead. If the player walks off the right edge of this platform, they will land on another "room" with a color-changing balloon. The player must touch this balloon to end the minigame. Once the player acquires the birthday cake from the minigame Mangle's Quest on Night 2, they must return to BB's Air Adventure. They must collect the seven balloons again, jump through the invisible hole again, and then land on the red balloons platform again, and walk back to the seemingly-deceased child. Approaching the child will now cause a large cake to appear. The child will stop crying, look up at BB, and the minigame will abruptly end. This unlocks one of the children in the Happiest Day minigame will be unlocked. Trivia *BB can be seen in one of the drawings on the wall in the third game's trailer, along with The Puppet. *The sound byte used to lure Springtrap to certain areas in the third game is BB's laugh. *Possibly as a reference to the second game, the paper plate dolls of Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear will sometimes appear, albeit as hallucinations, above the box where Balloon Boy's paper doll resides and at the top-right hand corner of The Office, respectively. *From "BB's Air Adventure" minigame, there are three silhouetted BBs streaming with grey tears. If the sprite was brightened and saturated two times, it appears to be brilliant blue in color while the tears are white. This is also true for Shadow Bonnie (from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 4), a Puppet-resembled figure (from "Mangle's Quest" minigame), and dark-looking Cupcakes (from "Chica's Party" minigame and the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 2). |-| FNaF4 = While the original doesn't make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he is majorly replaced with his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Balloon Boy for the Halloween Edition. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay 41.png|The Game Area with the lights off. TheGameArea.png|BB in the Game Area. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB. MangleInTheGameArea.png|BB in the Game Area with Mangle. BBInTheAirVent.png.png|BB in the Left Air Vent. OfficeBBVent.png|BB looking into The Office from the vent. BBOffice.png|BB in The Office. Brightened TheGameAreaBrightened.png|BB in the Game Area, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3_Office.png|BB's head and his paper doll in the box from The Office. Minigames BB's_Air_Adventure_Minigame.png|BB in "BB's Air Adventure" minigame. 731_(1).png|Dark-version of BB streaming with tears in "BB's Air Adventure" minigame. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 2 BBDoll.png|A figure of BB. This figure can be obtained by completing the 'Night of Misfits' preset on the Custom Night. BB Icon.png|BB's mugshot from the Custom Night screen. Text BB.png|BB's text from underneath his mugshot. Platebbinoffice.png|BB's paper doll appearing in The Office. FNaF2 FC.png|BB in Freddy's Circus on Custom Night. FNaF2 NoM.png|BB in Night of Misfits on Custom Night. FNaF2 NS.png|BB in New and Shiny on Custom Night. Textures Odd-colored_Balloon_Boy.png|Texture of BB appearing under the desk inside The Office. Note that his hat, eyes, nose and hair are different colors. 326.png|Texture of BB's paper doll appearing in The Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|BB and his paper doll appear to be scrapped along with Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Others Thankyou.jpg|BB, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. |-|Audios = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 BB saying "Hi!" BB saying "Hello!" BB laughing. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males